Vaarallinen pizza lähetys
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Jack on pizza lähetti, ja hän toimittaa pizzoja ympäri New Yorkia. Yhdessä yrityksessä, asiat eivät ole ihan täydellisen hyvin, ja Jack saa huomata sen, että siellä pelataan likaista peliä... Tässä tarinassa Transformersit, ovat ihmisiä.


Jack oli New Yorkissa vaihto oppilaana, ja hän oli saanut töitä pizza lähettiläänä.

Nytkin hän oli moottoripyörällä, toimittamassa pizza.

Oli jo ilta, mutta se ei haitannut Jackia, hän oli tyytyväinen, sillä jokainen pizzan tilaaja oli antanut hänelle hyvät juomarahat, ja hänellä oli enään yksi pizza vietävänä.

Se oli menossa Decepticon nimiseen yritykseen, tämä yritys oli hyvin tunnettu, se valmisti lentokoneita, ja hoiti Nemesis nimistä lentokone yhtiötä, ja omisti jopa hotellin.

Jack oli innoissaan, harvoin hän pääsi viemään pizza suur yrityksille.

Kun Jack pääsi perille, hän huomasi että tämä yritys oli iso kerrostalo, jossa oli neljä kerrosta, Jack oli kuulut, että tässä rakennuksessa, oli myös helikopterille tarkoitettu laskeutumis alusta, rakennuksen katolla.

Jack tarkasti, kenelle pizza oli vietävänä, ja hänen silmänsä pyöristyivät.

"Ei voi olla totta, Megatron on tilannut pizza," hän sanoi itsekseen. Megatron oli koko rakennuksen ja yrityksen perustaja, ja johtaja.  
Jack meni jännittyneenä sisään, jätettyään ensin moottoripyöränsä parkkiin,

sisällä oli upea eteishalli, marmori lattia, punainen matto, eksoottisia kasveja, mustat seinät, ja hieno kyntelikö katossa. Ne kaikki teki Jackin vaikutuksen.

"Rahaa ei ole säästelty näissä kuluissa." Jack tuumi.

Jack löysi seinästä kyltin, jossa kerrottiin missä oli mitäkin. Megatronin toimisto, oli ylimmässä kerroksessa. Jack meni hissin, ja nousi ylimmälle kerrokselle. Megatronin huone oli käytävän päässä, ja sen vieressä, oli sihteerin pöytä.

Jack tiesi että hänen piti ilmotautua siinä, mutta kukaan ei ollut paikalla.

"Mmhh...mitä nyt teen? voisin kyllä odottaa, mutta pizza hettisi jäähtyä, ja minulla ei ole aikaa odottaa, pomo ei pitäisi siitä." Jack tuumi.

Jack katsoi ovea, joka johti Megatronin toimistoon, se oli liukuovi, ja sen vieressä oli kultainen kyltti, jossa luki : Johtaja Megatron.

Jack empi hetken aikaa, mutta päätti siten koputtaa, mutta juuri kun hän aikoi tehdä sen, hän kuuli oven takaa keskustelua.

Jack kyllä tiesi, että toisia ei saanut salakuunnella, mutta tätä keskustelua hän ei voinut välttää.

"Kuten tiedät Starscream, yritys, jota johdan, on jo huipulla, ja en peräänny nyt, kun olen saanut ison lento liikenteen haltuun." kuului matala ja hyvin pelottava mies ääni.

Jack arveli sen olevan Megatron.

"Kyllä kyllä Sir, mutta eikö teidän kannata pitää matalaa proffilla, nyt kun olette käyttäneet Mustan pörssin apuja, saadaksenne ne yhtiöt haltuunne,sillä poliisi kävi tällä pari päivää siten." Kuului toinen ääni,Jack arveli sen olevan Starscream.

"Pah! ne hölmöt! poliisi ei voi minua epäillä, he eivät löytäneet mitään todisteita siitä, että olisin sotkeutunut talous ja lentokone petokseen." Megatron sanoi ylivoimaisesti.

Jack oli ällistynyt kuulemastaan, ja muisti siinä samassa, että eilen hän oli vienyt pizza poliisi asemalle, ja jutellut Optimus primen kanssa, (Optimus oli hänen ystävänsä, ja poliisi voimien päälikö.)

Optimus oli paljastanut hänelle, että hän tutki tiiminsä kanssa, lentokone petosta, he epäilivät erästä yritystä, joka kavalsi rahaa, ja otti muita lentokone yhtiöitä, laittomasti haltuunsa. Mutta todisteet puutuivat.

"Tämä on kai siitä kyse, täytyy kutsua Optimus," Jack ajatteli kiihtyneenä, tämä oli iso juttu. Eikä hänellä ollut muuta ideaa, kuin soittaa Optimukselle.

Jack oli aikeissaan mennä piiloon, ja soittaa Optimukselle, mutta epäonnekseen, ovi avautui juuri silloin, ja pitkä ja laiha mies astui ovesta ulos.

Tämä kaveri oli pukeutunut tyylikkääseen liidun harmaaseen pukuun, tyyppi katseli yllättyneenä Jackia, Jack oli niin yllättynyt itsekin, että hän ei ehtinyt tajuta, että hänen olisi kuulunut juosta pakoon.

Laiha mies tarttui Jackin olkapäähän, ja puristi lujasti.

"Vai niin! täältä löytyi vakooja," hän sanoi.

"Ei en ole vakooja! olen pizza lähetti," Jack sanoi hädissään.

"Mitä? onko joku vakoillut meitä Starscream?" Megatron huudahti oven toisella puolella.

"Kyllä sir," Starscream sanoi ja kiskaisi Jackin huoneeseen.

"Kas kas kas, yllätys vieras," hän sanoi pelotavasti.

Jack tarkasteli ympärilleen nopeasti, huone oli iso ja avara, punainen kokolattia matto, tumman harmaat tapetit, ja iso ikkuna, josta avautui upea näkymä ulos, sopivat täydellisesti yhteen, huoneessa oli hämärä valaistus, ja yhdessä nurkassa oli pieni juomabaari pöytä, ja kirja hylly.

Ja huoneen keskellä oli kaksi tuolia, ja niiden vastapäässä oli iso tyylikäs työpöytä, jonka ääressä istui itse Megatron.

Megatron oli noin 40 mies, leveä harteineen, ja hänellä oli harmaat lyhyet hiukset, ja yllän tyylikäs harmaa puku, ja musta kravaati. Megatron katseli Jackia ja hymyili julmasti.

"Öh...toin teille pizza," Jack sanoi hämillään, ja antoi pizza laatikon Megatronille.

"Aaah, kyllä, mietinkin milloin se saapuisi, mutta ilmeisesti kuulit meidän pikku keskustelumme, vai kuinka?" Megatron sanoi hyvin hunajaisella äänellä, mikä sai Jackin niskakarvat pystyyn. Megatron nauroi ja otti pizza laatikon.

"No...tuottaa...en kuullut mitään..tai siis, " Jack sanoi hermostuneena, hän ei keksinyt mitään hyvää selitystä.

Turha oli keksiä mitään selitystä.

"Älä yritä poju! kuulit varmasti sen, että yritykseni on sotkeutunut talouspetokseen," Megatron sanoi, ja naputteli sormillaan työpöytää.

Jack nielaisi, Starscream työnsi kovakouraisesti Jackin istumaan.

"Mitä teemme hänen kanssan?" Starscream kysyi.

Megatron avasi rauhallisesti pizza laatikon, ja katsoi siten Jackia.

"Hmmm...en ole varma, hae minulle jostain köytä," Megatron sanoi.

"Selvä," Starscream sanoi ja poistui huoneesta, ja lukitsi samalla oven jotta poika ei pääsisi karkaamaan.

"On turha yrittää karata, ovi saadaan auki vain joko minun työpöydältä, tai sihteerin pöydältä," Megatron sanoi alkoi syödä pizzansa.

"Onko Starscream, sinun sihteerisi?" Jack kysyi varovasti, häntä nimitäin pelotti, sillä hän ei tiennyt miten tässä käy.

"Kyllä," Megatron sanoi ja ojensi Jackille pizza.

Jackilla ei ollut nälkä, vaikka hänen edessään oli suosikki pizzansa, Pekkoni, tomaatti, pepperoni pizza. Mutta Jack ei usklantanut torjua tarjousta, joten vapisevin käsin, hän otti pizza palan.

"Mikä on nimesi poika?" Megatron kysyi, pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Ni-nimeni on Jack," Jack sanoi hermostuneesti.

"No hyvä on...Jack, koska sait pikku salaisuutemme selville, niin ikävä kyllä, olet pulassa sen takia, mutta sen sinä varmaan jo tiedätkin." Megatron sanoi, ja nousi tyylikkäästä työ tuolistaan, ja kierteli pojan ympärillä, kuin korpikotka.

"Ni-niin, pyy...pyydän, antakaa minun mennä," Jack änkytti, ja Megatron nauroi, ja taputti pojan päättää.

"Noh Jack, älä nyt noin pelästynyt ole, en tee sinulle mitään, niin kauan kun tottelet minua, joudut nyt tulemaan kanssani, päätän myöhemmin, mitä teen sinulle," Megatron sanoi.

Juuri silloin toimiston ovi avautui, Megatornin yllätykseksi, ja Jackin iloksi, Starscream ei ollut ovella, vaan Optimus prime.

Optimus, oli saman ikäinen kuin Megatron, siniset lyhyet hiukset, siniset silmät, ja sininen poliisin univormu yllä, vakavat mutta lempeät kasvot ja silmät, lukkiutuivat suoraan Megatroniin.

Optimuksen kanssa oli viisi muuta poliisia, he piirittivät Megatronin heti. Megatron oli hyvin yllättynyt ja vihainen.

Jack nousi tuolista, ja halasi ystäväänsä.

"Megatron, olet pidätetty lentokone petoksista, ja yrityksen siepata poika," Optimus sanoi, ja katsoi Jackia ystävällisesti, ja Jack katseli, kun Megatronille pistettiin käsiraudat.

Oven toisella puolella, Starscream oli myös pidätetty.

"Miten saitte sen selville?" Megatron kysyi, hän oli raivoisaan, koko suunnitelma oli piloilla.

"Yksinkertaista, pöydän alle oli kiinitety kuuntelu laite, asensin sen viimeksi, kun olin täällä, sen avulla olemme saaneet riittävästi todisteita," Optimus sanoi.

"Kiitos Optimus, kun pelastit minut," Jack sanoi suuresti helpottuneena.

" Ole hyvä poika, kaikki on nyt hyvin." Optimus sanoi, ja hymyili ystävälleen.

Siinä samassa kuului kova ääni.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Ja Jack havahtui äkisti hereille. Hän putosi sängystään, ja unen pöpörössä, hän sammutti herätys kellon.

"Se oli unta," Jack totesi hetken katsottuaan ympärilleen.

Jack oli helpottunut, kun se oli vain unta.

"Ei olisi pitänyt syödä sitä pizza eilen illalla, se aiheutti sen unen." Jack puuskahti, ja lähti tekemään aamiaista. Mutta Jack oli kyllä tyytyväinen, että se kaikki oli vain unta, ja oikeastaan se oli aika jännä uni.

Loppu.


End file.
